Running Dog
Running Dog ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge 24px|right (CJ will gerade an Big Smokes Tür klopfen, als Tenpenny und Pulaski aus der Tür kommen, ersterer schaut CJ direkt in die Augen und sagt...) * Officer Frank Tenpenny: BUH! * Carl „CJ“ Johnson: Arschloch. * Tenpenny: Yo, Carl, wir sehen uns... (Tenpenny und Pulaski gehen) * CJ (flüstert vor sich hin):' Verdammt, was machen die überhaupt hier? Drecksbullen. ''(Big Smoke kommt aus der Tür) * '''Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris: Diese verdammten Schnüffler lassen mich einfach nicht in Ruhe! Halten mich für Mr. Big oder irgendwas. Aber von mir erfahren die gar nichts. Für mich zählt nur mein Kumpel Carl. * CJ: Na, wenn du das sagst, Mann... * Big Smoke: Hey, die Gang ist echt wichtig, CJ, das weißt du! Willst du bei einem Geschäft mitmischen, Mann? * CJ: Klar. * Big Smoke: Meine Cousine kommt aus Mexiko an, ich muss sie abholen. * CJ: Alles klar. Gehen wir. (unterwegs zum Treffpunkt) * CJ: Warum willst du mich eigentlich dabeihaben?Gekürzte Dialoge vor diesem Satz: CJ: Warum lässt du mich die ganze Zeit fahren, Smoke? Big Smoke: Ich beobachte ab und zu gern die Straße... * Big Smoke: Kein bestimmter Grund. Dachte, so ’ne Fahrgemeinschaft ist doch nicht schlecht. * CJ: Ach, wirklich? * Big Smoke: Bleib cool, Homie. Chill ein bisschen. * CJ: Deine Cousine kommt? Aus Mexiko? * Big Smoke: Wir sind schon seit ewigen Zeiten gute Bekannte, ewig. * CJ: Smoke, du redest vielleicht ’n Scheiß. * Big Smoke: Sei nicht schon wieder voreingenommen in meiner Gegenwart, Carl. Jeder ist mit mir verwandt.Smoke ergänzte hier in einer Beta-Fassung noch: „Brüder von verschiedenen Müttern, Schwester von verschiedenen Vätern, oder so was Derartiges.“ 24px|right (in East Los Santos) * Big Smoke: Okay, meine Cousine Mary ist da drin, süß und klebrig, direkt von der Plantage. Hier, fahr ran. Überlass das Reden mir. (CJ fährt an den Straßenrand, zwei Los Santos Vagos lehnen an einen Zaun) * CJ: Mann, ich hätt’s wissen müssen. * Big Smoke: Entschuldige, José, ich bin El Grando Smokio, und ich will das Gras haben. ComprendeKapiert?? * Los Santos Vago: Verpiss dich, CabrónArschloch. * CJ: Was? * Big Smoke: Das ist aber nicht nett. Du rücken jetzt el Dope rüber, sonst ich verteilen dein Hirn über die Veranda. * Los Santos Vago: Chinga a tu madre, pendejoFick deine Mutter, Arschloch. (die beiden Vagos bewegen sich spazierend weg) * CJ (flüstert):' Mann, lass mich mal die Knarre rausholen... ''(Big Smoke steigt aus dem Wagen und geht geduckt den Vagos hinterher) * '''CJ: Schnapp ihn dir, Smoke. (Big Smoke schlägt einen den beiden mit dem Baseballschläger ins Genick, der daraufhin auf den Boden fällt und vermutlich tot ist) * Big Smoke: Ja, ja, hol du dir den Shit, Nigger... (der zweite Vago rennt weg) * Los Santos Vago: Verdammt! * Big Smoke: Ja, Motherfucker, Big Smoke! Merk dir diesen Namen! (in den nächsten Zwischensequenzen rennt der Vago durch Hinterhöfe, über Treppen usw. weg) * Big Smoke: Wir müssen an ihm dranbleiben! (Big Smoke bleibt stehen und pustet vor Anstrengung) * Big Smoke: Ich bin nicht für diese Scheiße gebaut.In der Beta-Fassung des Spiels sagte Smoke hier: „Mann, ich bin fertig.“Ursprünglich existierten in der Beta-Fassung noch die Sätze: „Das war nur der Vorposten! Der andere Motherfucker führt uns direkt zum Gras! Wir müssen an ihm dranbleiben!“ und „Oh, was soll denn der Scheiß, Mann? Das ist Scheiße, Mann, Scheiße.“ Mission Steige in Big Smokes Glendale und fahre zum Treffpunkt in East Los Santos. Es wird nur aus reinster Sicherheitsmaßnahme nachgefragt, ob du Waffen bei dir hast. Wenn nicht, besorg dir eine bei Emmet oder nimm eine auf, die herumliegt. In East Los Santos gibt es eine Zwischensequenz, nach der du den Vago töten musst. Er läuft durch Hinterhöfe in East Los Santos, an der Jefferson-Kirche vorbei, dann läuft er durch Hinterhöfe in Jefferson. Beeilt euch, denn er steigt nördlich vom Jefferson-Speicherhaus in einen bereitstehenden Sentinel, den ein weiterer Vago steuert. Er fährt durch den Parkplatz westlich vom Jefferson Motel, über die Brücke am See in Glen Park, usw. Er hat keinen Zielpunkt, also kannst du dir getrost Zeit lassen. Tec-9/Micro-SMG sind auch hier sinnvoll, denn damit kann man gleichzeitig rennen und schießen, was den flüchtenden Vago nicht wirklich glücklich machen sollte. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn der Glendale explodiert oder in Kontakt mit tiefem Wasser gerät, wenn das Gangmitglied entkommt oder Big Smoke stirbt. Trivia * Nichts hält dich davon ab, ihn sofort im Auto zu verfolgen (natürlich außen rum). Du kannst ihn auch überholen und den Sentinel zerstören (oder einfach nur den Fahrer rausscheuchen), dann wird er nur durch die Gegend rennen. * Diese Mission wurde stark gekürzt. In einer Beta-Fassung war der Dialog auf der Hinfahrt zwischen Smoke und CJ länger, Smoke sagte etwas anderes als er die Verfolgung des Vago abbrach (siehe Fußnoten). Außerdem ist diese Mission nicht, wie im finalen Spiel sofort beendet, wenn der Vago tot ist, sondern man muss zurück zu Big Smokes Glendale und ihn nach Hause fahren. Dabei kommt es noch einmal zu einem Dialog: **'Big Smoke:' Fahren wir nach Hause. Ich muss was essen. **'Carl Johnson:' Okay. Sag mal, Smoke, was hast du eigentlich mit Tenpenny zu schaffen? **'Big Smoke:' Mit wem? **'CJ:' Tenpenny. **'Big Smoke:' Nie gehört. **'CJ:' Doch, du kennst ihn. Ich hab gesehen, wie er aus deinem Haus gekommen ist. **'Big Smoke:' Oh, so heißt der also? **'CJ:' Ja. Das weißt du genau. **'Big Smoke:' Keine Ahnung. Er ist nur ein Idiot, der Leuten das Leben gern schwer macht. Das weißt du, Carl. Aber du kennst mich, ich lasse mich nicht von einem wie ihm schikanieren. (bei Smokes Haus, eine Zwischensequenz startet) '' **'Big Smoke:' Carl, bis später, okay?. Und lass dich von diesem Pentenbury, oder wie er sonst heißt, nicht verarschen. **'CJ:' Streng mich ja an. **'Big Smoke:''' Dann streng dich noch mehr an. Genauso wie ich. Du bist ein Klassetyp, Carl. Ein Klassetyp! Fußnoten en:Running Dog es:Running Dog pl:Łap zająca Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Big-Smoke-Missionen